


Baggage

by FrecklefaceB



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is already having a terrible evening when she meets Captain Boomerang. He's rude and abrasive which only further upsets the reader. Can the Captain and the Reader get past their rough start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly came up with this idea so I hope you all like it. I did incorporate a request wanted Boomer to keep his beanie on during sexy time. So a naked Boomer wearing a beanie makes an appearance but I doubt anyone will mind. 
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but this story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

You blow your nose for the millionth time. The evening ended exactly as you expected, as soon as your date discovered you were celibate they had bolted. The excuses always varied but tonight’s was the hardest, “I don’t want any part of that baggage. Good luck.”

Your younger idealistic self was planning on saving it for marriage; however, as you got older and met “Mr. Right” you felt sex was just naturally part of the process. You dreamed of marriage, kids, and growing old with “Mr. Right” but coming home to find him balls deep in your best friend/roommate shattered those dreams. You dumped them both, deciding to focus on school and let your broken heart heal. Now you’re a 23 year old college graduate that’s been practicing abstinence for four years and every man you’re interested in hastily runs in fear.

“Would you like a refill sweetie?” The waitress asks as you pick at your pie. You nod and she refills your cup with fresh coffee. The door jingles as a large man with wild eyes enters. The waitress grins as she saunters to the booth he’s selected.

She pours him a cup as she speaks, “Hey, handsome. I haven’t seen you around lately. Do you want your usual?” The large man grunts and she walks away writing down his order.

You glance over at the large imposing man sitting two booths way and facing you. He is sporting a black eye that contrasts with his icy blue eyes. You see curls peeking out of his blue beanie cap and curly chest hairs spilling out of his tank top. You typically don’t find yourself attracted to such large and rugged guys but the waitress was right, there was certainly something handsome about him. Suddenly his eyes shift up to yours and you feel paralyzed.

With a cocked brow he probes, “Ya like what ya see darlin’?”

You quickly look away in embarrassment and hear him chuckle.

“Boomer! Be nice to the poor girl!” The waitress calls from the counter. You are still staring out the window when you hear clunky steps, dishes being clumsily dropped to the table, and a loud thud of Boomer sliding into the bench across from you.

You just gawk at him as he chews his sandwich and washes it down with a large gulp of coffee. He slowly licks the corners of his mouth before asking, “Isn’t it kinda late for ya to be out little girl?”

You are taken by his rudeness and he smirks at the stunned expression on your face. Boomer leans in with an intense glare before losing his patience, “Well…I’m waiting.”

“I…uh, I had a date…but…but it didn’t go well.” The intensity of his stare had you all flustered. He leans back and processes your answer.

Running a large hand down his jaw and through his mutton chops he states, “Men are jerks. I’d know.”

Your brows knit together at his confession but unfortunately your mouth speaks before you can stop it.

“So you know you’re an ass?”

His eyes bulge and his hands wave as he says, “Wooooooooooh. Little girl has a bite.”

“I’ve already had a shit night and I certainly don’t need this. Go fuck yourself.” You shoot at the large man.

“Now, Shelia, let’s not get off on the wrong foot.”

“I think we’re past that point, Boomer. That’s your name right?”

“That’s hardly fair. Ya know mine but what’s yours?”

“Tired of your shit.”

Boomer shrugs, “That’s unusual but tired of ya shit it is.”

You emit a groan as the waitress steps to the table. “Can I get the two of you anything else?”

“I’d like my check, please.”

Boomer hands the waitress a few crumbled bills and says, “Don’t worry about it doll. It’s on me.”

Anger builds and you can’t help but bite, “Look.. I don’t know what your end game is but you can save it. I’m not interested.”

You jump up out of the booth, storming out of the diner into the dark night. As you round a corner you hear his voice boom from behind.

“Darlin’ just wait up.” You shoot him a dirty look over your shoulder but he’s quick and right behind you.

“I was just teasin’ back there. Ya looked like ya had a rough night and I was just tryin’ to take ya mind off of it. I didn’t mean any harm.” You clench your jaw at his admission.

“So you thought by being rude and harassing me you were helping me?”

“Ya date wasn’t the worst part of ya night anymore, right?” He quips.

You freeze before muttering, “Sadly it still was.” He presses s his lips together as you unexpectedly confess the past four years of celibacy to him. When you are done you swear he looks like he had been hit by a 2 x 4.

“So…ya gonna tell me ya haven’t had sex in four years?” He slowly asks while his gaze travels down your body.

You nod. He scratches his neck before speaking again, “Bloody hell! I thought ya were gonna say somethin’ worse.”

You snicker and he lifts your chin with his fingers. “Ya don’t have to answer to nobody. That’s ya business and eventually some man won’t be scared by it.”

A fire ignited within you at his touch. You rushed forward and connect with his lips. Boomer remained ridged against you. Parting he looks at you like you’ve gone mad.

“Firecracker, I didn’t mean me.”

“It’s, Y/N, and just shut up.” You say before grabbing his jacket and pulling him closer. This time he moves his lips against yours. Boomers hands find your waist as he slowly backs you against the building. You desperately tug at the large man trying to get him closer to you. His lips travel up your jaw and work their way down your throat. You gently tug at the nape of his neck and he groans.

“Tell me to stop, Y/N.” His hot breath billowing on your neck as he softy speaks.

“Don’t you dare.” You seductively whisper back. He pulls you down the dark alleyway and hoists you up on the trunk of a parked car. He swiftly positions himself between your legs as he continues his assault on your neck. You wrap your legs tightly around him and slowly grind. The friction and Boomer’s tongue causes you to release a low moan. His large hand slowly slides up the skirt of your dress and grips your thigh. His mouth is now at your cleavage and nipping at the tops of your breasts. Unable to wait any longer your fingers start working at his pants. He shakes off his multiple jackets and pulls up his tank. You pull your bottom lip between your teeth at the sight of his chiseled torso. He reaches for his beanie but you stop him.

“Keep it on.” He sends you a quizzical look but resumes the task by sliding his hands up your skirt and pulling your hips closer to the edge of the car. He moves a thumb over your wet underwear and you hiss at the sensation, instinctively spreading your legs wider as he slides a finger into your panties and gently gliding over your wet folds. You eagerly jerk his pants down the rest of the way and gasp at the size of his erected cock. He laughs against your neck as he whispers, “Ya might want to hold on to somethin’.”

His large digit gently slides into your core which causes your back to arch. A small cry escapes and he covers your mouth with his. Boomer continues to glide his finger in and out before adding a second one. At first it’s uncomfortable but as your walls stretch the sensation becomes pleasurable and you start grinding against his palm.

Licking your hand, you grab his erection and begin slowly pumping the length of his shaft. He growls in your ear and you swear you might cum at the sound. Boomerang has moves your panties to the side and is slowly teasing his cock against your wet folds. You tug at his bottom lip before whispering, “I want you.”

Boomer slowly inches his way inside. Your arms wrap are clenching at his shoulders and your nails digging in with every inch. He momentarily pauses once he has reached your hilt, letting you adjust before he pulls out and slams back into you.

Remembering that you were in an alley, you attach your mouth to his neck. You lick and bite with each thrust. Your moans encourage him to quicken his pace and you widen your legs to give him better access. His grip tightens on your thigh, knowing he must be close you wrap your legs around him and it provides the position you need to cum. As you unravel he closely follows.

Boomer looks horrified when he sees the tears falling from your eyes. “Fuck, I knew ya…”

“Stop. They’re happy tears. That was amazing.” You slowly draw out the words while attempting to catch your breath.

Boomer quickly yanks his pants up, narrowing his eyes as he reads your face. 

You slowly slide off the car while smoothing down the skirt of your dress. Looking up at Boomer you take a step forward and kiss his cheek.

“Thank you.” You say with a soft voice before turning away with a huge smile.


End file.
